vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin King Ghidorah
Summary Locked in battle with three Evangelion units in Osaka-III, Godzilla suddenly spit his atomic breath into the sky, where it struck an invisible target and triggered a fiery explosion. The explosion congealed into the form of King Ghidorah, who descended into the city and confronted Godzilla. Godzilla fired his atomic breath, but King Ghidorah deflected it and caused it to scatter in several directions. King Ghidorah then fired his gravity beams which lifted the surrounding buildings into the air before hurling them at Godzilla. With Godzilla incapacitated, the Evangelion Units attempted to fight King Ghidorah themselves, but to no avail. Godzilla got back to his feet, and King Ghidorah flew toward him. Godzilla then proceeded to fire his dorsal plate beams at King Ghidorah, knocking him backwards. Godzilla continued to barrage King Ghidorah with his atomic breath until his body ceased glowing and he entered a state of suspended animation. King Ghidorah got back up, and the three Evangelion Units continued trying to fight him. Unit-02 and Unit-00 jumped onto King Ghidorah, only to be shot back by his gravity beams. Unit-01 then tore off a spike from a nearby tower and plunged it into King Ghidorah's chest, causing the space monster to crash into the buildings below. The pilots wondered if they had succeeded before King Ghidorah rose from the rubble completely unharmed. He turned his wrath toward the motionless Godzilla, blasting him with his gravity beams. Godzilla awakened and began to emit a purple glow once again, then fired forth his atomic breath. Godzilla's beam locked with King Ghidorah's gravity beams, and eventually began to overpower them and push closer and closer to King Ghidorah. As Godzilla's atomic breath finally reached and struck King Ghidorah, it triggered a blinding explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Evangelion Units were unharmed and King Ghidorah was nowhere to be found. His enemy defeated, Godzilla returned to the sea peacefully and dove beneath the waves. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: King Ghidorah Origin: Godzilla Vs. Evangelion Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Extraterrestrial Three-Headed Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Energy Projection and Energy Absorption), Large Size (Type 2), Breath Attack, Gravity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Large Size (Type 2), Attack Reflection, Weather Manipulation and Natural Weaponry Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Shin King Ghidorah obscured the entire sky to the horizon creating a massive storm) Speed: Subsonic movement speed, attack speed, Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class M by sheer size Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ (Shrugged off point-blank blasts from Godzilla's atomic breath who was equal to his own Gravity beams), higher with Forcefields Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Tails Intelligence: High Animalistic. Weaknesses: While his hide is resistant to heat enough to survive Shin Godzilla Radioactive Ray Flow, his insides are somewhat more vulnerable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gravity Beams:' King Ghidorah's trademark attack. He can fire Gravity Beams from his mouths. He can use it both to destroy targets and pick them up. *'Electric Bite:' King Ghidorah can electrocute his opponent by biting them. *'Hurricane Winds:' King Ghidorah can cause wind storms with his wings. *'Energy Shield:' King Ghidorah can create a spiritual energy shield around himself to block attacks. Gallery File:Godzilla_Vs_Evangelion_The_Real_4-D Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Attack Reflection Users